The exemplary embodiments generally relate to communications, to exercise devices, and to data processing and, more particularly, to navigation and to monitoring exercise parameters.
Exercise is essential to a healthy lifestyle. Experts recommend daily physical activity to reduce stress, improve the cardiovascular system, and even improve mental health. Physicians thus recommend that each person undertake a minimum amount of aerobic exercise. Performance goals may be established for this aerobic exercise, such as running ten miles per week, walking 250 miles per year, or swimming one mile each day. Whatever the performance goal, measurement is essential to achieving the goal. If a person does not measure progress towards the performance goals, then that person will never know if their physical activity meets the recommendations for a healthy lifestyle. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products for monitoring athletic performance that help athletes achieve their performance goals.